


A Long Long Side Story

by DroppedAllTheseOreos



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cis Graphite (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid), Cis Kujou Kiriya, Closet Sex, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Smut, Little Faiz cameo lol, M/M, Using tags from the main fic since it's a direct sequel faldskfjalk, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/pseuds/DroppedAllTheseOreos
Summary: Now that Emu and Parad's wedding is over in the most "unexpected" of ways, Kiriya takes Graphite aside to spice up the reception.
Relationships: Graphite/Kujou Kiriya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: Kiriphite (Kiriya Kujou/Graphite) Fics, Oreos' Fanfic Gauntlets





	A Long Long Side Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Long Long Dan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284327) by [MarineHaddock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarineHaddock/pseuds/MarineHaddock). 



Despite the whirlwind of an ending to Emu and Parad's wedding, the reception still went on. They put the money down for a small ballroom at a hotel, so they might as well use it. Once they got there, it was a no-brainer to drop the whole reception schedule, so Kiriya ran up to the front of the room and announced that the food tables would open in an hour and everyone could do whatever they wanted as long as it didn't get them kicked out.

Once the guests settled in, Kiriya found himself sitting at one of the dining tables with Emu, letting the former to-be-newlywed talk his ear off about how he couldn't believe any of that actually happened. He filled Kiriya in on everything he missed out from Emu and Parad's little charade of a healthy relationship, and Kiriya mostly heard him out, offering comments or nodding at the right times, silently judging hard.

But sometimes he'd get distracted when he saw Graphite drift by. The other best man gave him mock-pitying looks or gestured him over to join a conversation, but Kiriya would just shake his head subtly or hold up a hand to indicate 'maybe later.' Every time he responded that way, Graphite gave him a look halfway between a pout and a scowl that Kiriya couldn't help but think looked cute, so he just smiled back. The grin would always make Graphite turn away quickly and Kiriya had to restrain himself from reacting too obviously. He needed to make it look like he was still giving Emu 100% of his attention, after all.

It wasn't until a few hours after everyone had eaten that Emu had finally run out of things to say. He stood up from the table and glumly thanked Kiriya for hearing him out, giving him a hug, and then told him to go enjoy the rest of the party, “You’ve been eyeing him this whole time,” he added with an exasperated face.

Whoops, maybe he wasn't being as subtle as he thought.

“Yeah, yeah, you don’t wanna hear about it. I’ll try and keep your exposure to a minimum,” Kiriya responded easily, patting him on the back. He gave Emu an encouraging smile before walking backward, saying, "You better meet up with that therapist, okay?" only turning around after he got a nod back.

He went around the party, trying to catch up to Graphite, but kept getting stopped by some of the other guests, interested in what he and Emu were talking about. Kiriya easily deflected then redirected the conversations to ask about how they were enjoying the party, catch up if he recognized them from work, or ask how they knew Parad or Emu, ending with a ‘thank you for coming,’ and worming his way out of talking about the long, long time Emu spent explaining himself. There really wasn't more to learn that hadn't already been said in that dramatic scene in front of the church.

As the guests started to realize they weren't going to get anything out of him, he was able to walk around freely, and took some time to observe how everything was going. Emu and Parad's friend Nico was trying to get Karino and Kagami drunk, and he recognized Hanaya and Maki just milling around the dance floor. There were some other people around he didn't recognize—must've been Parad's friends from the gaming scene—seemingly enjoying themselves so he figured his duties as best man were pretty much done for the night until the party wrapped up.

Kiriya finally spotted Graphite near the dessert table and tried not to look too eager as he walked towards him.

"Hey," He greeted and Graphite flinched like someone caught mid-crime.

Kiriya tried to continue like nothing was suspicious, "I finally have some time, so I was wondering if you wanted to sit at a table together and watch everyone make messes of themselves? Like in the 'tipsy and having fun' way, not the 'Hojo Trainwreck Express' way."

"Um..." Graphite trailed off, hesitating to turn around, and with every awkward moment that passed, Kiriya wanted more and more to retreat.

Right when he was about to walk away, Graphite finally faced him. Kiriya had to suppress a laugh because Graphite might as well have been doing a heist with how much cake he was trying to Tetris onto his plate. They bought a few medium sheet cakes from a bakery Kagami highly recommended instead of a traditional tiered one, and Graphite looked like he'd taken about a fourth of one that wasn't too popular anyways.

"Yeah, sounds good," Graphite finally answered, trying to play everything off like he wasn't blushing because he'd just been caught.

Graphite tried to avoid eye contact as he walked off to an empty table near the back of the room, but he grabbed a second fork before he did, so Kiriya figured that was a good sign. Kiriya stared after him for a while, mainly because he was glued to the spot with how touched he was by the gesture, and partially to catch a glimpse of his ass in those nice fitting dress pants as he walked away.

Kiriya managed to snap himself to attention and fall into step with Graphite before his lagging behind got too obvious. He didn’t even seem to suspect a thing when Kiriya caught up, and the rest of the walk over was in comfortable silence.

Graphite set his plate down before pulling out a chair to sit, and Kiriya pulled out one right next to him, being mindful of which side was Graphite's fork hand so he didn't get in the way. He sat on his backward so he could lean against the table if he wanted, but for now, he rested his whole upper body against the backrest with a satisfied and slightly exhausted grin.

"So, you really like cake, huh?"

Graphite shrugged, "The raspberry-chocolate is good, that's all," He held out the second fork, handle first, towards Kiriya's face.

He looked at it for a moment, then sat up all the way to take it and grab a bite. Kiriya almost dropped the fork when the flavors hit him. It was overwhelmingly... he couldn't exactly put his finger on how to describe it besides _strong._ The raspberries were fresh and just the right amount of sweet-sour, complimenting the dark chocolate frosting and cake that he tasted more and more as he chewed. It was sort of dense, too, and he could totally understand why there wasn't much taken. Unless someone really liked this, most people could probably only handle one slice.

"It's really good," He said when he noticed Graphite watching expectantly.

Graphite smiled a little then just went back to enjoying his cake, playfully smacking Kiriya's fork around when he'd try to take more.

As they ate together, Graphite's face turned more conflicted. It wasn't long after Kiriya noticed his troubled expression that Graphite turned to him and asked, "You never told me, how are you even friends?"

Kiriya blinked surprisedly, a bit taken off guard, but he should've been expecting that question at some point. He looked over his shoulder to see Emu in easy view a few tables to their left, talking with Kagami as Nico and Karino were doing shots.

"Why do you ask?" Kiriya turned his attention back to Graphite.

Graphite scowled, "I mean, he's so..." He pointed his fork in Emu's general direction, mouth opening and closing as he tried to find the words. Eventually, he gave up, making some frustrated, vaguely stabby motions towards him, "And you're not... at least not all the time."

Kiriya didn't even try to hide his laugh as he settled against the table, "Not sure if I should take that as a compliment, but you're also kinda ruining this impression I had that a voice actor would never be at a loss for words, so we're even."

"It's not like I'm writing the scripts, I just read them," He turned his fork on Kiriya menacingly, "And you're dodging the question here."

Kiriya held his hands up in surrender, but the amused grin wouldn't leave his face, "You caught me."

He waited for Graphite to settle back down so he could resume his position curled against the backrest with a sigh, "Where do I even start with that?" Graphite just tilted his head, patiently waiting for him to figure it out.

“Well, we work at the same hospital, and I needed some pediatrics files for an investigation. So, of course, the intern is the only one available that day, and I may or may not have scheduled an appointment as a child in his last open slot to ensure that I could get his time and ask about the files."

Graphite choked on a laugh, "Why the fuck would you go through all that trouble?"

"I just said! I wanted to make sure I could get his time..." Graphite didn't seem all too convinced but was still smiling at him. "Maybe I was a little bored and the look on his face was absolutely worth it when he saw me walk in and realized that I was either the tallest six year old he'd ever seen, or he'd just been played. _Anyway,_ it made an impression on him and after a few more meetings for that case, he invited me to an arcade after work. We've just kinda clicked together ever since."

Graphite's smile slowly faded over the explanation, and now he seemed a little dissatisfied. Kiriya had an idea of what he wanted to hear but couldn't honestly say it.

"Seriously that's it. Like, I guess if you wanna hear my take on this whole situation with Parad, I tried to talk him into handling it like a responsible adult, and I thought he did with the proposal and all. I'm a little upset that he didn't actually handle it, but I got all that time to hang out with you, so I gotta thank him for that."

An excited grin bloomed on Kiriya's face as Graphite ducked his head and he covered his mouth with his hand. He figured he should change the topic before Graphite popped a blood vessel from overthinking that sentence or from embarrassment. Kiriya was starting to feel like he wanted to die for how corny that line was, too, so it was best to hurry the conversation to something else.

"By the way, since I answered you about Emu, why don't you let me ask about someone I'm curious to hear your feelings on?"

He got a choked off noise in response, but Graphite managed to take a breath and ask, "Is this about Parad, then?"

"Actually, I want to know about you and Kuroto."

Graphite made an expression that went by so fast Kiriya wasn't exactly sure what it was and the following, "What do you want to know?" didn't give him much to go off, either.

"What do you think about Parad just running off with him like that?"

"I mean anyone's better than Hojo at this point, right?" his jaw shifted as he thought about the question more closely, "He’s a good man from what I’ve seen. I’ll be keeping a close eye on him after this and kill him if he does anything similar if that’s what you want to know... You don't seem fully satisfied with that answer," Graphite's eyes narrowed, the corner of his lips quirked up in an interested way.

Kiriya didn't think Graphite would be able to pick up on that from whatever reaction he'd made. He thought he was controlling his body language well, but he didn't really have time to wonder about it now. Better to just roll with it.

"Well, I am a little curious about any other personal feelings you have. Your boss and I have some history."

The growing interest on Graphite's face quickly fell into surprise then suspicion in the 'you're hiding something and I will find out what it is' way Kiriya was all too familiar with. He would've kicked his own ass right then if he could, because that wording was way too vague and sounded like maybe he fucked Kuroto in the past which was... _No._ But all he could do was try to maneuver his way out of this one.

"I'm never gonna get more out of you than that, am I?"

Kiriya's mouth almost fell open. He had to have heard that wrong. But as the words slowly processed, he realized he'd just been handed the most solid conversational dodge of all time. Maybe he read Graphite wrong and the expression was more like frustration, knowing Kiriya's been cryptic about his past before. While he didn't want to get into the whole story now, he was willing to talk about some of it for Graphite. As he continued to think, the other man's expression grew more curious, and Kiriya figured taking the out might be for the best right now; give himself time to actually prepare for that conversation. So, Kiriya just put on his usual smug grin and shrugged.

"Who knows? Don't worry about it though, he's just my sworn enemy for life, no big deal."

Graphite made that expression somewhere between a pout and a glower again and Kiriya felt his smirk soften into something fond.

"Well, we're not close," He grumbled, "He's a little more hands-on than any directors I've ever had for a game and I'd rather he just leave it to the actual voice director he hired, but Genm helps pay the bills, so I deal."

Kiriya leaned over to try and steal another bite of cake and Graphite just let him this time, giving him a half-smile as Kiriya invaded his personal space. They held eye contact for a while, and Kiriya wondered what to talk about, but quickly realized there wasn't much else to say that would have any meaning. Graphite seemed to lean in slightly and Kiriya started leaning in, too, but before he could get further with the motion, Graphite went back to his cake. Kiriya quickly moved away, Graphite’s eyes flickered to him a few times, so Kiriya just tried to play it off like he was stretching his back against the table. The silence that followed was suddenly awkward and Kiriya felt like they both backed down from something more and were regretting it. With the way Graphite was sneaking glances at him, he could tell the other man felt similarly.

Maybe it was time to stop playing around and make a move.

"So, the wedding's pretty bust, huh?"

Graphite turned to him with an incredulous look, “Yeah, it sure is. What, did you just black out for the last hour and a half after you recommended a therapist to Hojo or something?”

"Yeah, yeah, very funny. That was supposed to be a lead in to my next question,” Kiriya rolled his eyes,

”Forgive me for ruining your flow there, oh master of flirting. Because that _is_ what you're trying to do, right? Please, continue.”

"Do you wanna mess it up more?" Kiriya said with a conspiratorial smirk.

Now that got his attention. Graphite finished off his cake, slid his plate to the side, and looked at Kiriya from the corner of his eye with an accusatory frown. "And ruin all our hard work?"

"Why not? I have a whole history of your plans to sabotage this wedding on my phone,” Kiriya stood and Graphite followed suit. He led them out to be in perfect view of most of the guests, then nudged him gently, sneaking a hand down to slip into Graphite’s back pocket, hoping he got the message.

_“Our_ plans,” Graphite snapped reflexively, but he paused and a smile slowly spread across his face, "You know what. Why not."

Kiriya grinned, stepping into Graphite’s space so they were face to face and pressed up against each other, grabbing and squeezing his ass with both hands right in front of everyone. Graphite tried to stay stoic and rolled his eyes to save face, but he still blushed faintly and pulled Kiriya into a quick, sloppy kiss, as a form of "payback," completely uncaring of how people were suddenly staring. Kiriya could still taste the cake in his mouth and might've driven his tongue in a little overzealously. It was really good stuff, and tasted even better in the mouth of a beautiful man. After mentally apologizing to Emu for making him watch that after he promised to spare him the details, Kiriya took Graphite by the wrist and led him out of the room.

They walked out into the hall together, and Kiriya led them towards the coat check. Kiriya hopped up to sit on the desk facing Graphite. The attendant barely even moved, just glaring at him out of the corner of his eye. He looked bored out of his mind right before they approached, and when Graphite glanced over to the closet behind him, it was empty.

Kiriya grinned, making a “come here” gesture at him.

"Seriously?" Graphite quirked an eyebrow at Kiriya, but his expression was still fond.

"Oh come on, you never wanted to try this?" Kiriya gestured to the closet behind him, "Do you have any better ideas on where to do this? The bathrooms?"

Graphite’s gaze went to the attendant, who pulled up a chair and was leaning on the desk, putting his hand up not-so-subtly in an attempt to ignore them. The movement made his name tag shine in the lamp, and he leaned back a little to read, "Inui" engraved in both kanji and English, separated by a thin line.

Turning his attention back to Kiriya, Graphite sighed heavily, rolling his eyes again, but seemed to seriously think it over. Kiriya knew they should just check into a room for the night, they were already in a hotel, after all. But they had some nice momentum going, and he wasn't exactly looking forward to going through the whole process of checking in when they had the excitement of semi-public boning to try out.

Eventually, Graphite nodded his agreement and started walking towards the coat check desk. Kiriya excitedly swung his legs around, trying his best to carefully avoid Inui, but he still ducked out of the way with a disgruntled noise, looking about ready to leave his position entirely. Kiriya hopped off the desk and was already halfway in the closet when Graphite apologetically grimaced and leaned over the desk, looking for a door to get behind the counter, but Inui just gestured towards it frustratedly.

"No, by all means, c'mon and hop over, too. It's not like there's any better way of getting in!"

Graphite looked at him warily, trying to discern if that was sarcasm or not, but Inui wasn't indicating any other ways in. He shrugged and vaulted over it, apparently making Inui even more pissed off. When he landed, there was an open-mouthed look of outrage and shock on his face, and Graphite was starting to feel a little pissed off as well. The passive-aggressiveness was getting to him, and he was about to go off, but arms wrapped around his middle and lightly tugged him towards the closet.

"Hey, let's just go."

Kiriya's arms slipped from around his waist and one hand traced down his arm to take Graphite's hand in an almost seamless motion, pulling him away again. As they stepped into the closet, Kiriya could see Inui pull out his cellphone, and, wow that was an old-looking model. Right before he closed the doors behind them, he could make out a flustered, "Oi, Kiba, you'll never believe—"

Now they were together in the closet, a little light clicked on as the doors closed and Kiriya could see a pull chain attached to the bulb, extended by some string tied to the end. At least there was an option to do it with the lights off, he noted with some relief. Graphite still looked tense from the confrontation with Inui and Kiriya thought his scowl was cute. Graphite huffed and backed up into the corner of the closet, crossing his arms when he told him as much.

He had to laugh, and approached slowly, giving Graphite plenty of time to reject him, but Kiriya was able to easily press up against him. Graphite looked down at him, still trying to glare, but he uncrossed his arms and placed one on Kiriya's hip. With a confident glint in his eyes, Kiriya leaned up for a kiss that Graphite slowly met.

They kept it gentle, trying to feel each other out. Graphite was still a little nervous, or maybe tense from wanting to fight Inui from before, so Kiriya leaned back a little to let them breathe for a moment. Some movement caught his eye and he subtly glanced down to notice Graphite tentatively reaching out for his waist. He pretended to ignore it, just letting Graphite come to him in his own time and went back in for a kiss.

On about the third or fourth one, not like he was keeping count, Kiriya finally felt a soft press against his side, fingers curling around his waist and Graphite’s thumb gently brushing right against his lowest rib. He pulled away to chuckle, “You’re not gonna break me, y'know.”

“I know, I just…”

Kiriya tilted his head with a half-smile, “Having second thoughts?”

Graphite looked away and Kiriya reached out, cupping his face with both hands to lift his head, “Let me try and settle them, then.”

One of his hands slid down to Graphite’s tie, tangling in it before pulling him in for a kiss, much more heated than their previous attempts. This time, Kiriya was relentless, barely giving Graphite any time to breathe, pushing him against the wall as they started getting rougher and more passionate. Graphite broke away from the force of the shove for a moment and he gasped for air. But instead of making them stop so he could catch his breath like Kiriya expected, there was a look in Graphite’s eyes, like a switch flipped and before he could read into it further, he was being hauled in for another round of kissing.

He took a moment to get over his surprise, but pressed Graphite into the wall fully, leaving no room between them as he shoved his thigh against Graphite, giving him something to rut against as they continued to kiss and bite each other's lips. The next time they separated, Graphite started moving down, leaving a trail of kisses against Kiriya's jaw and throat.

"You seem to have a plan for how you wanted this to go," He said, breath hot against Kiriya's skin, "So you had to have come prepared, right?"

Kiriya took a condom out of his pocket, waving it around like it was some big achievement and finally stepped back so they could talk, “I raided gynecology the other day.”

“Oh no,” Graphite deadpanned, “What will all those teens who need condoms do?”

“They’ll be fine,” Kiriya waved his hand dismissively, “I only took five or so.”

“I’m sorry, how many did you think we’d need for this?”

Kiriya shrugged and Graphite moved in again, kissing and nipping along his neck, leaving his mouth open, waiting for an answer. Kiriya leaned into the touches, almost forgetting the question in favor of untucking the other’s shirt with his free hand. Graphite must’ve gotten fed up because he bit down on the side of his neck hard, making him inhale sharply.

“Okay, fine," He heaved a dramatic sigh, "You win. I figured we’d just need one, the others are mostly for fun because gynecology buys all kinds of different colors or textures to get people interested. If I find anything I don’t recognize but think is cool, I usually take note so I can buy a box for later.”

Graphite raised an eyebrow, “You’ve got weird hobbies,” he said, and plucked the condom from Kiriya’s hand to place it on an overhead shelf near the lightbulb, then crowded him against the wall, kissing him firmly. He chuckled against Graphite’s mouth and started putting his newly freed hands to good use, unbuttoning his shirt and pausing every so often to run his hands across the skin he revealed; searching for the places that made Graphite exhale little laughs against his lips or lean into his touch. Graphite seemed pretty determined to pull noises out of him too, not going for his shirt just yet, instead focusing on his discovery of how sensitive Kiriya’s ears and neck were.

Kiriya knew they had limited time in case people actually came to use the coat check, but he didn’t want to focus on that right now. Slowing down to explore each other’s mostly clothed bodies was so pleasant in comparison to all the chaos that had been planning and maintaining this wedding that Kiriya was going to take every second he could get.

They shared one last messy kiss before Graphite turned Kiriya around and shoved him up against the wall. Kiriya liked where this was going and braced himself on his forearms, arching his back as Graphite yanked his pants down and—

"Hey wait, are you?"

A finger suddenly probed into his ass, feeling rough from no lube but sliding in way more easily than Graphite probably expected as Kiriya groaned softly into his arms. He felt around in his pocket and reached back without looking to hand Graphite an object wrapped in one of their “wedding guides.” The resulting noise of shock made Kiriya laugh.

"When the hell were you wearing this?" Graphite asked as he re-wrapped his butt plug and handed it back.

"Since this morning."

"You really... I can't believe this," Graphite shook his head and then leaned in to nip at Kiriya's ear, "You're ridiculous."

"I was hoping to get lucky with that hot best man I've been hanging out with, can you blame me?" Kiriya chuckled.

Graphite scoffed, but the sound was more joking than sarcastic or mean, "Yeah, I can't believe you actually wore that thing through the wedding, but I was more referencing the size of it. You really gave me more credit than you should've," Graphite leaned in to whisper, "Though I appreciate the thought."

Kiriya felt his face flush, but he just grinned right through the embarrassment. Unfortunately, where he'd usually have some kind of quip like, 'Gotta be prepared for any situation,' or 'Oh no, this is just part of my regular routine when I hook up,' he found himself shyly admitting, "You give off the impression."

It was way too honest for what he was intending the mood of this fuck to be, but Graphite seemed to soften. Kiriya had no idea if he appreciated the honesty or what, but the voice actor just leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the space behind his ear, making him shudder and forget any worries he had about Graphite's feelings towards him.

To get out of the overly mushy atmosphere they suddenly created, Kiriya took a pack of lube from the other pocket on his suit jacket and waved it back towards Graphite.

"Hey, let me up, this might get messy so we should just get totally naked. Don't wanna ruin our nice clothes, yeah?"

Graphite took the packet from his hands, biting the side of his neck as he took Kiriya's suit jacket off and dropped it to the floor. Kiriya stood up to his full height and leaned against him, pulling Graphite in for a kiss. They broke away and Graphite's hands smoothed down his front, just feeling him through his shirt instead of taking it off.

"Honestly, I'm a little jealous that you can make floral print look good," Graphite whispered against him.

Kiriya leaned back to rest his head against Graphite's shoulder and kiss at his neck, "I'm sure you can find an aloha shirt that'd look good on you. I can text you a few places. And if you ever need an extra set of eyes, well... You have my number already."

Graphite pressed a soft kiss against the side of Kiriya's head in thanks and went back to focusing on feeling him up. He gasped sharply when Graphite's hands found his nipples and rubbed them through the fabric, his cock hardening even more. Kiriya reached back, wanting to get in on the action and felt around until his hand met the warmth of Graphite's dick. He gently massaged him through the fabric, trying to get a sense of what he was actually like down there, and he was right. He definitely wasn't as thick as the butt plug he chose, but long enough to hit him nice and deep, and Kiriya gently squeezed him, excited for things to come.

He arched into Graphite's touch when he pinched his nipples, settling back against the other man heavily when he finally let go, and Graphite's arms came around to embrace and support him. They just stood there for a moment, a bit of calm in the storm of passion and sensation, then Graphite's fingers slowly dragged up his front again.

Kiriya bit his lip when he could feel Graphite finally going for his shirt buttons and gently pushed his hands away, trying to make it seem like a flinch in response to how good Graphite was making him feel. Kiriya didn’t wait to see what his reaction was, just pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and pulled away. Graphite looked a little puzzled about what he was up to when he started grabbing hangers, but he winked and turned away to hide his front as he started neatly hanging his clothes on them.

There was a little scoff from behind him, so Kiriya just glanced at him over his shoulder with a cheeky grin.

“What? We still have a party to go to after this, y’know. And can’t have the coat check guy judging us.”

Graphite finally let out a chuckle, “He’s already judging us plenty. And why would you want to go back after this? Wouldn't it be kind of awkward?”

Kiriya turned away and shrugged, “It’s already been an eventful day, what’s one more talking point?”

His fingers trembled as he started unbuttoning his aloha shirt. This is what made him hesitant of letting Graphite undress him but at least he was doing it on his own terms. Once he got it hung up he took a steadying breath and turned around, Graphite went still at the sight of his bare chest.

Kiriya knew exactly what he was staring at and tried his best not to look apprehensive. He had a huge scar, right over his heart, and it didn't look surgical. It was thick and in a gnarled line starting at his left collar bone curling and winding down towards the bottom of his sternum, obviously healed badly.

"What's this?" Graphite asked, raising a hand tentatively, but pulled it back.

Kiriya held his arms open, "You can touch," he nodded encouragingly, "Maybe I'll tell you about it some other time."

"Something to do with Kuroto?" Graphite trailed his fingers over it, feeling the smoothness of the scarring and meeting Kiriya's eyes sympathetically.

Kiriya smirked, but it didn't reach his eyes the way he usually smiled at Graphite, "Yeah, something like that. So if you’re buddies with him, I’m afraid I gotta leave this closet."

Graphite shook his head, still looking at him with the softest eyes, “Like I said, we’re not.”

Kiriya stepped closer and traced his fingers up Graphite’s jaw, watching his expressions for a while, and when he didn’t see any reason to doubt him, Kiriya leaned in to kiss him briefly on the lips. His smile was still nervous when he pulled away, but he quickly started pressing kisses down his face, neck, and across the bit of exposed collarbone from his loosened shirt and tie, “C’mon, Let’s focus on what we came here to do,” he said when he pulled back, giving Graphite a little wink, trying to work up his bravado from before.

Graphite nodded, holding his shirt and jacket, looking at the floor for a few moments, like he was deciding if he wanted to make a point and leave them lying in a heap or not. Eventually, he sighed and took a few hangers down.

“See, this is another reason I wanted to come in here,” Kiriya tilted his head as he reclined against the wall, “Convenient.”

Graphite hurriedly pressed himself against Kiriya, to get that expression off his face as quickly as possible, of course. No other possible reasons. Kiriya rolled his eyes for once but didn’t comment because they were finally getting to the main event. Graphite was working his pants off while he reached up for the shelf, feeling around for the condom. Graphite seemed intent on leaving a pattern of marks across his collarbones as he worked. He fumbled with the condom a few times once he finally found it since Graphite's mouth was so _distracting._ He finally got it down and open when Graphite stepped away to hang his pants and underwear up a bit haphazardly. And between the two of them, they managed to put the condom on Graphite without much issue.

Kiriya resumed his position facing the wall and Graphite opened the packet of lube, coating his fingers with some of it and gently sliding them back into Kiriya to reopen him. Kiriya arched into the touch, eyes closing as he let out a shaky, content sigh. After a while of Graphite gently playing with his hole, twisting his fingers inside to see what would make Kiriya moan and whimper, he pulled them out, and Kiriya looked back to see Graphite using the rest of the lube on his cock, making him bite his lip in anticipation.

"Hey, real quick," he said, and Graphite's eyes flickered up to him, "Do you mind turning off the light? I don't show my scar to anyone, really, so it feels a little weird."

"You must be a fan of clothed sex then," Graphite said, reaching up for the pull chain.

Kiriya laughed, "Well, it's been a while since my last fuck ‘cause I've been a bit self-conscious over it. But I will say, masturbating with clothes on can be pretty good depending on what you're wearing."

"Maybe you can show me some time."

The words sent tingles down Kiriya’s spine and he pressed back against Graphite eagerly. And then, there was a little click and the light was out. Kiriya stood there, waiting for Graphite to stick it in, but nothing happened. He started to look over his shoulder right when he heard a shaky, "Kiriya..."

He turned all the way, standing up properly and then immediately doubled back over in laughter. Out of all the condoms to randomly draw from the jar, he had to pick the glow in the dark one. Graphite ended up breaking down laughing too.

"Fuck, we have to try this," Kiriya said between cackles, finding Graphite's hand in the dark and placing it on his waist again, excitedly pulling him forward so he could finally put it inside.

Maybe it was just the lighter, more fun atmosphere from the ridiculousness of the situation and all the laughter, but everything felt so much more intense when Graphite slowly thrust into him. Based on the gasps and soft groans from Graphite, he was feeling it, too. At least he must've until he looked back down, because he started laughing again.

"I can’t—” Graphite snorted, trying to hold back his giggling, “This is so stupid, turn the light back on, please. I can't fuck you with this."

Kiriya laughed and reached back to fumble for the string, “Why don’t you do it yourself? I’m the one being bent over here.” He joked, but eventually found it and clicked the lights back on. He glanced back to see Graphite with his arm aimlessly searching for the chain as well, hand returning to Kiriya’s hip when he realized he got it.

“You sure you’re okay with the light on?”

Kiriya reached back to grab one of Graphite’s hands and squeeze it reassuringly, “You’re sweet. Doing it like this should be more than enough.”

Graphite squeezed his hip and nodded slightly. Kiriya arched his back a little, to give him a nice view for more incentive and reassurance they were fine. Soon enough he felt pressure at his hole again, a little harder since he was tense with the light on, but Kiriya just breathed, knowing it would be okay soon. Graphite would take care of him.

When Graphite was inside him as far as he could go, Kiriya was already a squirming mess, wanting more of everything, desperate for movement even if he was clenching a bit too tight. Graphite stayed there for a while, giving them both time to adjust, and Kiriya noticed the way he kept his hands glued to his waist, careful not to drift too high up his body and accidentally touch his chest. He smiled and wiggled his hips trying to silently let Graphite know he was ready, and the other man gasped at the motion.

There was a sharp bite at the crook of Kiriya's neck and he flinched, then laughed.

"Impatient," a low growl warmed his ear, and Kiriya just rolled his hips, making Graphite's breath stutter again as he pulled out and finally thrust in.

Kiriya let out a sharp gasp as Graphite bit down again, hard enough that he'd probably have bruises for days after this. After some experimental thrusts for Graphite to test the waters, he started slamming in hard and fast, and all Kiriya could do was melt against the closet wall and Graphite's hold, moaning loud and unabashedly as each thrust hit deep inside him, filling him up not as wide as the plug did, but definitely reaching further and making his hands scrabble desperately at the closet wall.

Kiriya expected Graphite to be a little louder, moaning, dirty talk, anything, given all their usual banter together. But all of his noises were being muffled by Kiriya’s shoulder. If there was ever a next time like Graphite seemed to imply earlier, he’d have to see if he could get more out of him. This time, though, Kiriya was being more than loud enough for both of them. God, they were probably annoying the fuck out of the coat check guy if he was still around—

Graphite seemed to notice his mind wandering and used his hold on his hips to bring them together especially roughly. That got Kiriya’s attention, leaving him whining and keening, rolling his hips in little circles, trying to savor the full, hot feeling as Graphite kept them pressed flush. He pulled off Kiriya's shoulder, licking at the indents he left, and started thrusting hard and fast again. Kiriya met him as best as he could, even getting bold enough to tug one of Graphite's hands up, tracing over his belly and up towards his chest, but he got cold feet at the last second, redirecting Graphite's hand back down to his waist. The effort didn't go unnoticed, and he got some gentle kisses and licks against the back of his ear that had him trembling.

The fucking was so good that Kiriya’s head was starting to go a little hazy. He wanted to try and focus on every moment of it, but right now it felt better to just lose himself in the pleasure and let his movements meet Graphite's however the hell they would.

Time flew by in his dazed, pleasured state making Kiriya wish he paid attention more, because all too soon, Graphite's movements were growing sloppier, more desperate. With his last few thrusts, Graphite kissed between his shoulder blades as he finished, buried deep inside him. Kiriya could feel the harsh breaths against the back of his neck and groaned into his arms as if he was the one who came; going boneless against the wall and Graphite's arms, still wrapped tight around his waist as he rested against Kiriya. He let them bask in the feeling for a bit, but his hand quickly trailed down, taking himself in hand and starting to jerk off rough and fast, wanting to come, too.

Suddenly a hand wrapped around Kiriya’s wrist, pulling it away from him and pinning it back to the wall, "Wait," Graphite's breath warmed his ear, voice breathy and rough.

As sexy as Graphite’s fucked out voice sounded, a frustrated noise tore from Kiriya's throat, "Fuck no! I'm— What do you mean _wait?_ I'm so close—"

Graphite let him go briefly, then roughly turned and slammed him back against the closet wall. Before Kiriya could even ask what he was up to, Graphite was kneeling in front of him, and with ridiculous strength, hoisted him up the wall by his thighs, throwing Kiriya's legs over his shoulders. Kiriya grunted at the sudden change in position, then his breath hitched at the sight of Graphite between his legs, looking up at him with heated eyes, his face slick with sweat and his breathing heavy from what they'd just done moments ago.

Kiriya swallowed thickly, and Graphite didn't give him time for anything else because his lips were wrapping around Kiriya's dick, and he couldn't stop from thrusting into the searing, wet heat of Graphite's mouth or the moan that punched from his lungs. Graphite only flinched a little, but was seemingly expecting the movement and after some adjustment, he was sliding the rest of the way down Kiriya's length, swallowing him down to the base in what felt like seconds.

He was already so close, it didn't take much to get him to come, and come he did. Kiriya’s vision burst into sparks and his legs were shaking uncontrollably, almost throwing him off balance but Graphite held tight, steadying him with ease. The show of strength sent another rush of arousal through Kiriya’s head, leaving it tingling and feeling empty as he intently watched the other man continue sucking him off, swallowing down each burst of cum that came out of Kiriya’s dick until he couldn’t go anymore. But Graphite kept going, seemingly intent on sucking his soul out through his dick, or at least every drop of cum, until Kiriya leaned forward, gripping his hair and desperately pulling.

"Wait, waitwaitwait wait, stop," He whined between gasps for air, "Too much."

Graphite flinched and quickly backed off, letting Kiriya's softening dick slip from his mouth and lowering him to the closet floor. Kiriya let out a weak, breathy laugh and slumped over, letting his head bump into the corner. He was so spent, he couldn't support his weight anymore. His eyes fluttered open just a bit to see Graphite sitting on his knees, seemingly wanting to come over, but unsure if he was allowed. Kiriya limply gestured him over with a slight grin, and Graphite easily maneuvered his deadweight into his lap. Resting against his warm body was a lot nicer than the wood of the closet and Kiriya cuddled close.

They sat there until Kiriya finally felt like he wasn’t going to topple over the second he moved. He shifted to get up a bit unsteadily, and Graphite let go of him so he could grab a pack of tissues from his coat pocket. He handed Graphite some and they got cleaned up together.

* * *

When they were mostly presentable, Kiriya still had a condom he wasn’t entirely sure what to do with. He grabbed the wrapper from where they left it on the shelf and pocketed it, then shrugged, tying off the condom and wrapping it in the empty tissue packet to slip in his pocket.

Graphite watched the whole thing judgmentally and Kiriya thought he was doing it for effect, because seriously, what else were they going to do with it?

“Don’t look at me like that, it’s a snack for later,” Kiriya joked, but the disgusted look he got in response had him backpedaling quickly, now that he knew Graphite was seriously judging him.

“I’m joking! I’m gonna throw it away somewhere else. We can’t just leave it here for that guy to clean up.”

Graphite shook his head slightly, trying to hold back a smile, “I mean we could…”

“Ugh, no respect for regular workers, this is why I shouldn’t get tied up with actors,” Kiriya said dramatically as he pushed one of the doors open, then looked back to make sure said actor was coming with.

Graphite came up to him and Kiriya brought him down for one last kiss. It still felt so sweet that he was almost upset that he’d never get this again. But it was mission accomplished, he fucked the hot best man and now everything could go back to mostly normal. He was about to step out and wave a little goodbye when Graphite caught him by the wrist and gently tugged him back into his arms.

He swallowed roughly, then smiled hopefully, “See you around?”

Kiriya restrained the urge to pull him back inside the closet, or jump into his arms, or do any of the other stupid, sappy things this man made him want to do, and instead just yanked him down by the tie for another deep kiss.

“Be careful what you wish for. You might never get rid of me after showing me you can fuck like _that,”_ He said when they pulled apart.

Graphite met his eyes with a warm look, “I might not mind all that much.”

“You know we do have rooms,” A familiar voice announced, and they both turned to see Inui, holding a coat in either hand, looking like he wanted nothing more than for them to leave.

Graphite grabbed Kiriya by the hand, leading him out through the door this time. Kiriya turned and mouthed a “thank you” to Inui as they left and the hotel worker looked extremely offended in response.

They stepped out into the hall together and Graphite started leading them back in the direction of the party. Kiriya tilted his head curiously and squeezed his hand to get his attention. Graphite stopped and Kiriya gestured behind them.

“The check-in desk is that way, isn’t it?”

Graphite’s lips quirked up playfully, “Yes, and the party’s this way.” Kiriya felt his jaw slowly fall open, he couldn’t believe he was really implying… “Didn’t you want to give them something to talk about? What's the point of doing it if we're not even going to be there to hear it?”

Graphite just didn't stop with the surprises, did he? Kiriya was tempted to propose on the spot, but given how the wedding they planned just went, it might be better to hold off. At this point, causing a scene for the rest of the reception and then booking a room together, even if they just ended up sleeping, maybe cuddled together, sounded like a perfect end to this day. He squeezed Graphite's hand, and they entered the ballroom together, sharing knowing smirks.


End file.
